


Misunderstanding

by CharmsDealer



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, accidental pick-up, accidentally bump into each other at a club, dub-con, grinding on the dance floor, one-sided turned mutual, scene, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike aren't aware they're dancing with each other.<br/>-<br/>Kind of fluffy/hopefully sexy, 100% ridiculous scenario I came up with listening to the Tommie Sunshine & Live City remix of Sacrilege by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

The noise coming from the surrounding speakers is deafening. Harvey can feel the _wub wub wub_ of... whatever the latest dance track is throbbing in his chest, all the way from the bar, where he’s been nursing his drink for the past half hour and avoiding the attempts of the admittedly pretty barwoman to flirt with him. It’s just not that kind of night.

He scans the dance floor, trying not to look _too_ predatory, but he’s looking for a very specific kind of distraction. It’s too dark to see much of the dancers- except for when the coloured lights flash and for a split second they illuminate the crowd of writhing bodies enough for him to get an impression of the individuals.

He’s considering moving on when a few things happen at once. The song changes to something light and anticipatory and the group of students gyrating in a somewhat ridiculous manner at the front of the mob part so that Harvey can see through to the heart of the floor. There’s a flash of magenta light that seems to last a split second longer than usual and Harvey spots him.

There’s a young man moving with the beat in a purposeful way, using his whole body to feel the music around him. He’s dressed simply in a clinging white t-shirt that suggests rather than emphasises the broadness of his shoulders and the dip in his spine. His hair is stuck up slightly with sweat where he – or someone else, a thought which has Harvey’s stomach clenching in displeasure- has run their fingers through his hair down to the nape of his neck.

What makes the decision for Harvey is the slightly goofy way that the young man jerks his head in s-shaped movements, leading his shoulders through the movement and snapping his hips side to side playfully. Something clicks into place and has Harvey setting his glass down and striding toward the dancers with intent.

-

It’s a good night- the energy is up and the DJ is reading the mood, playing songs with steady beats that swell and throb suggestively. Pretty soon strangers are exchanging casual touches, dancing close and breaking away again as naturally as breathing. The song shifts to a plaintive, dreamy chorus and Mike lets himself float on the feeling of being pleasantly buzzed, enveloped in the music and the press of bodies around him. He’s so _light_ and _free_ and he just wants to forget who he is. Mike can feel the music building to reach a crazy drop and he feels giddy and excited.

Suddenly his hips are gripped firmly by large hands and he’s crushed against someone’s chest. Mike is startled but responsive, swaying his hips back a little into the body behind him. It’s clearly another man, but Mike’s been pressed up against several people this evening so he’s at a point where he’s not going to discriminate. It just feels good...Kind of thrilling, actually. The free space is eaten up by yet another body and soon Mike is surrounded on all sides.

The hands on Mike’s hips are warm and the fingers splay over the top of his thighs, thumbs pressing on the jut of his hipbones so that when Mike shifts slightly he feels locked in place, trapped but in a good way. He allows himself to go with it, mind drifting at the absence of lyrics and gives himself over to the stomping beat.

There’s something about the assured way the man behind Mike holds him, like he knows exactly what he wants, that has Mike thinking of his boss...and how Harvey wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this.

The thought makes Mike want to laugh. Feeling a little daring he decides to just go for it, closing his eyes and leaning back into the body behind him so far that his head is almost resting on the other man’s shoulder. One of the man’s hands slides from Mike’s hip around to his stomach, just creeping under Mike’s shirt and making his breath hitch at the suggestion that the long fingers could trail lower and dip below his waistband. It feels a little bit dangerous, heightened by the fact that Mike has _no idea_ who the man is and he’ll probably never know because there isn’t even enough room to turn around.

The man could be _anyone_.

Mike blames his mild inebriation when his mind snaps back to Harvey, what it would be like if it was Harvey’s hand spread over his belly, rubbing small circles into his skin. The small sound he makes at the sudden swoop of arousal he feels is swallowed by the music.

_It's sacrilege, sacrilege, sacrilege, you say..._

Hot breath on the side of Mike’s neck makes his stomach muscles clench. Behind him the man’s chest vibrates as he chuckles and Mike can feel it tingle all the way up his spine as soft lips trace a path across his sensitive skin to just under his jaw.

Mike tips his chin up to offer more but subtly keeps his face turned away. The man nips his skin gently, teeth grazing the cord of muscle and Mike can’t stop his hips from bucking. His cheeks flush with heat when he notices the answering hardness against his ass. He wants to grind back but he’s quickly losing any and all control he thought he had.

_And I pray...and I plead..._

Mike gulps and leans forward. The stuffy, sweaty air almost feels cold on his back as he peels himself away from the hard chest and starts to dance in earnest. Instead of backing off the man follows him so that he’s almost draped around Mike’s shoulders, hands coming up to rest on Mike’s ribs, but he keeps his hips a respectful few inches away so they aren’t flush.

They move together well, Mike can’t help but think. The man is a considerate dance partner that keeps up when Mike tests him by weaving side to side, changing directions in a seemingly random way. It’s fun to start dancing a little less seriously.

But then someone bumps into Mike and he’s knocked back into the arms of his partner. _That mouth_ smirks against his nape and sends little zings of pleasure to Mike’s nerves. He can almost picture it; Harvey when he’s just delivered a particularly clever comeback. When he knows he’s won. The man hauls Mike back onto his feet, turning him around.

He barely has time to register the dark hair and broad heart-shaped face before suddenly he _knows._

“What the _\- Harvey_?”

“ _Mike?”_ Harvey’s face is lit up bright yellow, expression comically bewildered before it settles into a more familiar pinched frown.

“What are you doing in a _club_?” Mike cries above the noise.

“Probably the same thing you were doing,” Harvey snipes.

“I was just dancing,” Mike says. He doesn’t really have an explanation for why he feels defensive all of a sudden.

While they were dancing they were able to move with the crowd, but now they’re amid a sea of stray elbows and jerking limbs. Harvey rolls his eyes and grips Mike’s forearm, dragging him toward the bar. Mike doesn’t struggle, hating that he suddenly feels like he’s done something wrong, because he _hasn’t_. Harvey drops his arm.

“Explain.”

“...I don’t see how _your_ coming on to me is _my_ fault.”

Harvey winces. “You didn’t stop me,” he says, which is the _lamest_ excuse Mike has ever heard.

“That’s because-” Mike starts angrily, “Because it was...”

Harvey looks up. He’s always calling Mike a puppy, but sometimes, when Harvey’s being particularly earnest or has been caught off guard because of _emotions_ , he does this thing with his eyes that makes him look like a reproachful Labrador that has no idea why it’s being scolded.

“Nice,” Mike finishes with a groan, burying his head in his hands. “My boss just tried to seduce me by _mistake_ and it worked.”

“...It worked,”

Mike peeks at Harvey through a gap in his fingers. Now Harvey is regarding him with barely concealed glee.

“ _Yes_. Oh my god could you be any more smug.”

Harvey shrugs and gives Mike a winsome smile. “Maybe if you told me you thought you were straight...”

Mike stares at him balefully.

“Oh _Rookie_ , oh no...”

Well, now that both parties understand the gravity of the situation; “Can we just... never speak about this again?”

“If you want,” Harvey says. “But as your lawyer, I’m obliged to let you know that you have... options.”

Now it’s Mike’s turn to be amused. “Alright,” he sighs, removing his hands from his face slowly. “Hit me.”

“You could pretend I’m just some guy you met clubbing, I could take you home...and we could dance to some real music.”

“Just dance?” Mike asks lightly, eyes dipping down to Harvey’s lips _._ The lips that he remembers sliding against his neck.

“Well I’m not going to jump you,” Harvey states flatly.

“I dunno Harvey, you seemed pretty intent earlier...”

“That was before I pitied you.”

“Ouch,” Mike grins. “Okay, I’ll take it. But on one condition.”

Harvey nods.

“...We order a pizza or something because I am _starving_. You have no idea.”

“Some idea,” Harvey mutters, and Mike almost doesn’t hear him.


End file.
